


And debauchee of dew

by tselinoyarsk (tselina)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tselina/pseuds/tselinoyarsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji learns not to just drink any little thing on Petra's drafting desk, else she be preyed upon.</p><p>Shared canon, with permission, from Shoi's "Audacity". Please see series notes for more!</p><p>** This will most likely be updated after the next season of the anime is out, Mid-2017. Thank you! **</p>
            </blockquote>





	And debauchee of dew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Audacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340) by [Shoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi). 



> here's a lighthearted little romp in a series that will probably not be lighthearted at all! but w/e, that's how the SNK cookie crumbles. 
> 
> you don't need to have read audacity to read these!! but if you have, this takes place in the audacity timeline after "dark horse" and before "golem" (see the link in the notes-- as of April 2015, Shoi is finishing the whole project!!)
> 
> this was inspired by a tweet from [Nelly, Ruler of Hanpeto, Canon and Real](http://twitter.com/hanpetos) \-- sadly there's nothing accidental about this indirect kiss, but petra is an evil mastermind and i couldn't stop her.
> 
> i tried to make sure i looked over this a few times to keep my tenses correct, so hopefully there aren't too many errors!
> 
>  **note** : hanji is femme-identified, and uses she/her pronouns.  
>  **warnings** : moderate age gap relationship & alcohol use.

Hanji reaches for something to drink and finds nothing. She might have forgotten, because she's had lot on her mind, of course, the files she's picked up aren't going to translate themselves. Miraculously, though, her hands find a ceramic cup at the far end of the table, near where Petra is setting up her own work. Hanji picks up the cup, tips it towards her mouth, and waits for the quenching taste of water.

Instead, she's greeted with a surprise that tastes thickly of oil and more potently of turpentine. Hanji turns, upsetting her chair in the process, and spits it all out on the ground. She hangs her tongue out like a Titan without its jaw, making a frustrated gargling noise as she looks for her field canteen.

From the door, Petra laughs. Hanji has been too busy trying to avoid being poisoned to notice.

"Squad Captain," Petra asks, "are you okay?" She's holding two tall mugs, beer foam dripping at the top, and Hanji reaches her arms out and grabs at the air, tongue still hanging.

"Help me, Petra," Hanji says, even though it sounds more like "hep meh pewwah". Petra walks over, manages to balance both mugs in one hand as she twists the chair expertly from the floor, making Hanji sit down before pressing a beer in Hanji's hands.

"Do I need to go downstairs and get another?" Petra asks, tilting her head fondly as Hanji begins to guzzle the drink down with a comical flare, letting it soothe her poor throat and hopefully drown out any lingering, undigestable chemicals. "It's the least I can do, leaving my brush rinse in your groping range."

"Ah," Hanji says, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist, grinning weakly. "It's my fault for not paying attention." 

"It's okay, you do get distracted." Petra keeps her luminous eyes squinted at her, sipping her beer like it's a delicate summer wine. "I know I get the same way when I'm working on a piece... one time I almost lit my elbow on fire with a candle."

"Been there, done that," Hanji laughs, though she is a little self-conscious now as she nurses the last of her beer. She always feels a bit uncertain around Petra, unable to overact or play the clown. Hanji hasn't known Petra long, but she does know enough that the girl does not suffer fools. 

"Well, we need you, Hanji," Petra says, and reaches out to put her free hand right on Hanji's messy fringe, ruffling it with fondness. "So please try not to set yourself on fire or drink paint thinner any time soon, all right?"

"I will do my very best," Hanji says, stomach warming from Petra's fond affection as much as the beer. "Erwin would be lost at this Commander business without me."

"You're right about that." Petra sips her drink again, and Hanji feels a little pinned under the look the girl is giving her. "You still look a little parched."

"Aw, I'm all right," Hanji says. "I can go down later, you should get to your work."

"Oh, I will," Petra says, and steps right into Hanji's space. There's something a little dangerous about Petra now, and Hanji, for all her own great skill at charming women, finds herself defenseless. 

"Just drink mine, I'll get another," Petra says, holding out her mug for Hanji to take. Hanji reaches her hands out for the beer, utterly innocent of the trap she is walking into. Before she can take a sip or even move, Petra takes advantage of her petite height to lean in. She cups Hanji's hands and brings the rim of the mug to her mouth, having Hanji help her drink. Hanji watches a little helplessly as she is forced to notice every delicate, beautiful thing about Petra Ral, from her auburn hair burning like a sunset in the lamplight to the shifting hazel color of her lowered eyes. 

"There we go," Petra says, lifting her mouth away, licking her lower lip thoughtfully. Hanji makes the tiniest hiccup of noise in the back of her throat. Petra hums and begins to turn the mug in Hanji's grip so that the handle rests in Hanji's hand.

Hanji is still trying to come to grips with what was blatantly a show of interest, and stares at the mug before she looks up. She's surprised to find she has words. "I-- uh-- thank you?"

"I just want to make sure you actually like it, since you probably didn't taste the last one while you were choking it down," Petra says, with a seriousness that cannot hide the mischief in her eyes. She leans back, at last, and Hanji misses the warmth of Petra's deft artist's hands immediately. "Go on."

Hanji nods slowly, the vague flourish of girlish nervousness somehow clouding her usual rapid-fire thoughts. Petra is waiting for her to drink, it is implied that it is part of the mating dance they've been at for months now. Hanji looks at the mug, sees the very slight, wet imprint of Petra's mouth, and has a proper revelation. 

She fixes her lips over Petra's mark on the mug and drinks.

The beer, she discovers, is definitely watered down, but it is somehow the finest thing she's ever tasted. She finishes the mug with much less urgency than before, sets it down on her makeshift desk, and looks at Petra. The girl has her hands tucked behind her back, a little flushed in the candlelight, and Hanji feels more than a little smug at the way Petra is looking at her, now, feeling like they're again on even ground.

"Taste good?" Petra asks, clearing her throat at the end, her bravado melting into a sudden shyness, now that her plan has run its course.

"Sure did," Hanji says, finding her footing once more. "Would you mind getting us some more, Private Ral? I figure we might be up later." She gestured behind her. "You know, with me and my translations, and you and your arting..."

"Yes, yes." Petra draws herself up in a subtle salute. She takes the two empty mugs, careful to brush Hanji's shoulder with her side as she walks past. "Just try not to drink the rest of brush solvent while you're waiting, hmm?"

"Are you kidding?" Hanji says, leaning back in her chair, giving Petra her best wolfish smile. "I'd drink it again in a heartbeat if it got me another kiss like that."

"Lightning only strikes once, Squad Captain," Petra says idly, lingering briefly in the doorway before leaving, "and I would much rather you be alive for the next one."


End file.
